Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars Parts 3-4
by Frozarburst
Summary: After the defeat of Fusion, a mysterious group of alien invaders plot to destroy the Earth for revenge for the death of their two soldiers. Once again, it is up to the Centurion components to stop them, this time with help from the returning Phibby Croax, all while learning more about the secrets of the invaders and the future of the adventures of the Warriors for Hire.
1. Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars Part 3

Last time on Mighty Magiswords…

 **Fusion:** You may have won the day, warriors. But I still have the Knowledge Magisword, and all the others in the world! You don't stand a-

 **Familiar** with an unamused expression, taking out the Combination Magisword: Yeah, whatever. (Jumps in front of Fusion's face)

 **Fusion:** Wait, wha- (Gets slashed lengthwise along with her Magisword)

Fusion quickly gets violently sliced in two by Familiar and the Knowledge Magisword shatters its glass, dropping the ruby gemstone in it. The Combination Magisword also falls apart on impact with the ground, dropping its amethyst gemstone. On a large monitor in an unknown location, a group of 4 different people of various sizes watch as Fusion's plan was unsuccessful.

 **Small one:** My Lord! It seems our plan to wipe out the human race was unsuccessful!

 **Huge one:** Well, we certainly can't have that happening anymore, what with our former sisters already dealing with another Earth in a different galaxy. Definitely none of my business anymore.

 **Tall one:** What're we going to do now that Fusion's been destroyed?

 **Huge one:** Well, really the planet's not as developed as I had once hoped. But these people who've fought Fusion are fairly capable. I think it'd be fair to say that, we shouldn't take our chances with them any longer than we have to. Activate the Planet Buster, will you?

 **Medium one:** Yes my Diamond.

 **Huge one:** And stop calling me that! One thing about the others being referred to as such was their self-righteousness, which is the sole reason they're in their mess to begin with. In Fusion's name, you may address me as (Grins)...Lord Green.

Back at the Academy...

The Warriors for Hire; correction; Warriors of Fusion revisit Professor Cyrus' classroom after he had recently been assigned a new class of people like his old ones.

 **Vambre:** Professor Cyrus!

 **Cyrus** getting out of his seat: Oh, it's ya'll again. What's happening?

 **Prohyas:** Well, for starters, turns out that hero alliance that rich guy was talkin about weeks ago, it was a scam. He just wanted us to star in a pretty bad superhero movie.

 **Simone:** On the bright side, we got our money from him and the studio! Now I can finally do something with my life instead of working at some lame burger joint!

 **Cyrus:** What about you, Bimm? You're pretty quiet as always.

 **Bimm:** I'm just tagging along. Kinda wanna see Cattus again. After our fusion with each other, I figured I could meditate with him.

 **Vambre:** That's strange. You've been mentioning Cattus quite a few times before we came here. Och! Do you have a strong bond with him?!

 **Cyrus:** Vambre! Don't be so quick to ask! Besides, you gotta come in smooth like I used to when I was your age.

 **Bimm:** Smooth?

 **Cyrus** removing **Frank** from his head: Y'know. Like, (In sexy tone in front of Frank) Hey there bade. Do you want an ice tea?

 **Frank** blushing: Bwaak?!

 **Bimm** getting nervous, more than usual: To answer your question, we're in more of a...a…

 **Familiar** A friendly connection. I've seen it before.

 **Bimm:** Y-yeah! That's it! We're just good friends, like you guys!

 **Energetic Voice** in hallway: Good friends, huh? Mind if I join your circle?

 **Prohyas** and **Vambre:** ?!

Phibby Croax returns to the academy after weeks away since the Alumni Melee Brawl, now with a completely new mechanical armor with heavy shoulder guards, a wrist cannon, and a resizable shield like his old one.

 **Bimm:** Phibby! (Hugs Phibby)

 **Phibby:** Good to see my little kitties again! What's good?

 **Simone:** Oh! You have no idea!

 **Vambre:** Weeks ago, we went on an entire adventure together to fight a corrupted Glori and fuse together with the Sword of Combination!

 **Phibby:** That old thing? HA! I already used it once. Not that big a deal.

 **Prohyas:** Wait. You wielded the Combiner Magisword?!

 **Phibby:** Yeah! How'd ya think I got so strong in the first place? I trained with it while Professor wasn't looking back in the day. Oh, and boss, sorry about that.

 **Cyrus:** Nah. You're fine. I use that thing all the time to practice my jugglin skills.

 **Familiar** You juggle with swords?! And I thought Simone having it was crazy.

 **Simone:** Hey, I only poked Bimm with it to try it out! At least this time we didn't decimate a whole village like Fusion did. Oh, yeah! Phibby. Before we left to fight Fusion, we were gonna try and call you, but we didn't know where you went after the game the other day.

 **Phibby:** I went on vacation with my Dad to Misty Island. Turns out, the place isn't as boring as I thought it was! I even got my own armor!

 **Bimm:** It looks more robotic than usual.

 **Phibby:** It should. Part of it used to be my shield! HAHA!

 **Vambre:** Well, it's a good thing you were safe. We didn't know F-F-Fusion was as powerful to us as Cyrus claimed had we not fought her!

 **Prohyas:** Yeah. And ever since we fused with each other, we started stuttering and having all these weird hallucinations about our adventure.

 **Cyrus:** Huh. No wonder ya'll keep comin back here. This ain't no TV show where the camera's always poinin at us ya know!

Prohyas, Bimm, and Vambre briefly look at the reader/audience.

 **Cyrus:** Buut, other than that, you didn't come this far just to tell me about yourselves. You wanna hear about my new class, don't ya?

 **Vambre:** How is it? Are they like us when we were-

 **Cyrus:** They're borin.

 **Vambre** and **Prohyas:** Oh.

 **Cyrus:** They're like robots in my storage closet downstairs. They don't even know what a Magisword is! It's in the name of the show for Frank's sake!

 **Bimm** still looking at the camera: …

 **Simone:** Well, ya gotta start somewhere, right? Weren't we like that when we met you?

 **Cyrus:** No. These guys are dumb as concrete! Much of you were a special kind of dumb!

 **Vambre, Phibby,** **Prohyas:** Aww. (Realizes something) HEY!

Cyrus for a moment turns his attention towards Bimm as though he's concerned for her, almost out of character for him.

 **Cyrus:** You, doin alright back there, Bimm? You're kinda just standin there like a statue.

 **Bimm:** Huh? O-oh! I'm fine! I was just in deep thought again. (Facepalms) I just wish I could make it stop since our fusion.

 **Familiar** Yeah, it's been happening a lot lately. Kinda makes me wonder. How's Cattus doing after all this, because we haven't seen him since we fixed the Knowledge Magisword.

 **Prohyas:** He's headed this way. ... Wait. How'd I know that?!

 **Cyrus:** About that. I should've said before that when we fuse with each other, we start sharin everyone's thoughts for a few weeks. I learned that when I was little 40 years ago from my old man when he fused with his crew.

 **Phibby:** Freaky...

 **Vambre:** Well, perhaps maybe since it's been a few weeks already, it will wear off!

 **Prohyas:** Cool! No one'll have to think what I'm thinkin ever again! My fetishes are safe once more!

 **Cyrus:** Wait. Hold on. Why would he be coming back here?

 **Familiar** looking out the classroom window: I don't think he's coming back for us. Take a look at that.

Outside, a round yet pointy green pod of some sort crashes down to the surface in front of the school, and two strange beings step out of it. A tall blocky one and a tiny round lady with a nice suit and skirt floating in the air observe the area.

 **Short Person:** Alright, Blockhead. It seems our observations were correct.

 **Blockhead:** Aqua, Lord Green already told us to change our names to something fitting, not insulting!

 **Aqua:** Well, it IS fitting. You're more angular than I am, and you're shaped like a cube!

 **Blockhead:** Ok. Then how about I call you Shortround?

 **Shortround:** Hey!

 **Vambre** flying with her rocket Magisword: Cattus!

Cattus arrives by the invaders and meets with Vambre, Prohyas, Familiar, and Bimm as they land to the ground.

 **Cattus:** I fear we may be too late to stop my dream from coming true.

 **Prohyas:** Dream? What, has your meditating turned into fortune telling?

 **Shortround:** Cattus? So you're one of the people who killed our soldiers!

 **Vambre:** Who are you?

 **Shortround:** You can call me, Mandy, and this is my partner, Blocky.

 **Blockhead:** Hey, you know, Mandy's not a bad name.

 **Mandy:** Yeah. It suits my style actually.

 **Bimm:** You know about Fusion?

 **Mandy** sounding slightly nicer to **Bimm:** Naturally ma'am.

 **Blockhead:** You guys took out our poor soldiers and used their gems against each other. And now, we're going to finish what we started and destroy your planet once and for all!

 **Familiar** Huh. Seems simple enough.

 **Mandy:** I prefer intimate. While our ship's main cannon is charging, we'll take each of you on ourselves!

 **Prohyas:** Ha! What're you gonna do? Tickle us to death?

 **Mandy:** I would try that, but I think I'd much rather do what we've been preparing since last night while your academy was left unguarded. (Presses button on shirt)

Abruptly, the bottom of the academy explodes and the entire building falls one level and begins to tilt to its left! Multiple students in the school slip and slide towards the edge of the structure! Multiple random objects from the school fall to the ground, some of which cause an explosion on impact!

 **Cattus:** They're going to destroy the academy!

 **Prohyas:** Well, it's too bad for them. We've got backup this time!

 **Vambre** calling: Oh, Phibby!

Phibby jumps through the window of Cyrus' classroom with a jetpack activated on his armor. He flies down to the ground and performs a heavy ground pound that causes the surface to fold and wobble, shooting Blockhead in the sky.

 **Blockhead:** Woah!

Vambre grabs her cannon magisword and shoots hearts at Mandy, who dodges each of them with key precision and fires a beam from her baton. It freezes Vambre and the other warriors in place and gives Mandy the opportunity to toss them to the side. Mandy catches Blockhead with the same beam and shoots her at Prohyas and Vambre like a gun. Blockhead crushes both of them against the ground and smacks Familiar into a wall before he could strike with his longsword! Bimm steps in and uses a yarn sword to chop Blockhead, but she somehow absorbs the top half of it and shrugs it off. Bimm backs off and Blockhead removes the sword from her shoulder, throwing it away.

 **Bimm:** I've never seen such an ability before!

 **Cattus:** It seems these foes are more than prepared to match up against us. Phibby, I will draw Mandy's attention, so you can defeat Blockhead.

 **Phibby** fist pumps: Sounds like a plan!

 **Bimm** running to the side: I'll try and help save the building!

 **Mandy** aiming at **Bimm:** Hold it, catwoman! (Gets grabbed by Cattus) Oof!

 **Cattus** holding onto **Mandy:** Cease hostility! (Gets zapped by Mandy) Meow?

Mandy throws Cattus into the ground several times like a ragdoll, making craters and imprints! Meanwhile, Phibby's trying to take on Blockhead, landing a few blows to the face, causing her visor to break loose. She stumbles back away and spawns a perfect clone of herself from her left arm.

 **Phibby:** Huh. Cool! Clones! This is gonna be a problem. (Gets headbutted in the nose) DAH!

Back at the other side of the falling academy where the bottom crack is, Bimm meets up with Simone, who jumps out another window to the ground.

 **Cyrus:** Why is everyone jumpin outta of a window?! There's an open one right next to it!

 **Frank:** BAK!

 **Simone** sliding across the falling wall to **Bimm:** Hey Bimm! I've got some putty left from one of our classes together. You remember that time we made mage glue?

 **Bimm:** In potions 101, yes! (Grabs some putty) Great thinking, Simone! (Tosses putty to wall support beams)

Simone and Bimm toss plastic-like strands of green putty across the area, connecting them with the bottom of the school to keep it from falling. The building comes to a stop, temporarily saving everyone in it. Next to the school, Familiar gets back up and quickly hops away from after seeing the falling walls right above him!

 **Familiar** jumping away: Wah! (Sees Vambre and Prohyas) Hey! You two! Don't go night-night now!

 **Vambre and Prohyas** with their faces in the tall grass: ZZZZZZZ…

 **Familiar** Well shoot. (Wears very unamused expression) I guess it's up to me…again. (Takes and equips Vambre and Prohyas' magiswords)

Phibby shoots his twin shoulder cannons at a Blockhead clone, who then absorbs them into her chest plate. She shoots them back at him and some of his armor parts fall off!

 **Phibby:** Nice try! But this suit's made by yours truly! (Hears clone come up behind him) I've gotcha this time!

Blockhead splits herself into two more clones catching Phibby.

 **Phibby:** W-What?! (Gets pounded to death by clones) Gak! Agh! AAGH! (Gets absorbed by combining clones)

Cattus remains beaten by Mandy, who's enjoying the pummeling a little too much. She grabs a communicator and calls Lord Green.

 **Mandy:** Lord Green, you're free to start the targeting sequence. We have the warriors occupied.

 **Lord Green** on the communicator in the bridge of her ship: Excellent! (Looks at short minion) You heard the lady, Fortune Teller.

 **Fortune Teller:** At once, my…hey, that's not a bad nickname.

 **Lord Green** impressed with herself: No, it isn't. We should've stayed back home and recommended tons of names. They really help distinguish one another without the need for numbers.

 **Mandy** on the communicator again: What shall we do with them, sir?

 **Lord Green:** I dunno. Tickle em to death? They won't live when we're done anyway.

 **Mandy:** I'll think of something. (Cuts transmission) But first, I've been having so much fun with you since I came here. I'm going to give you a "second" to recover.

 **Cattus** slowly turning his head: T-t-thank you. That's very consider- (Gets zapped and smeared across the dirt)

 **Mandy** laughing like an evil little gremlin: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

 **Blockhead** fused back together: I guess I'll take care of pantsless and tribe guy again. (Hears gurgle in stomach) Huh? (Suddenly explodes and remains as a gem)

 **Phibby** exploding out of **Blockhead:** GEAAAAAAAAAAH! (Flexes arm) Told ya this was made by yours truly! (Muscle veins bulge) Nothin can beat the Croax Master!

 **Familiar** running past **Phibby** to **Cattus:** Uh, dude. I think Cattus could use our help!

Cattus continues to get tossed around by Mandy, who's taking way too much enjoyment out of his torture. She throws him in the air and lets him fall on his back. When she aims her wand again, Cattus quickly gets back on his feet!

 **Cattus:** (Breaths hard while struggling to see and move) You know…for the first time…someone has managed to irritate me.

Mandy takes her baton and shoots a beam meant to stun him into submission, only for him to keep making his way towards her. The force of the beam normally freezes anyone in place, bit Cattus keeps trying to move, stomping his way to Mandy and losing some of his clothing in the process, to the point where the force of the beam causes almost all of his chest and abdomen to be exposed. Bimm watches as Cattus proves just how powerful he really is, overcoming what was said to be impossible.

 **Mandy** surprised: Agh...! (Continues to shoot beam)

 **Cattus** struggling to move: Grr...Ngh...Agh...! (Rises from ground and howls with strength) GrraaAAOOOOOW!

The beam starts to diminish, running completely out of juice.

 **Mandy:** What?!

Familiar quickly runs over to Cattus and slings the Blade of Combination at Mandy, cutting right past her!

 **Mandy:** HA! Even with that piece of metal, you're never gonna be able to touch m- (Splits in two lengthways and poofs away)

Cattus uses the absorbed energy from Mandy's beam to fire at the side of the school, pushing it back into place with help from Familiar, who shoots a number of rocket magiswords at it with Prohyas' crossbow. Cattus stops to take a rest and falls on his chin with his tongue out.

 **Cattus** exhausted: Phew!

 **Phibby:** Nice call, Cat dude!

 **Bimm** running over to check on **Cattus** with her hand on his back: Cattus, are you alright?

 **Cattus:** Yes. I will be. But for now, (rises from ground) we need to stop the invaders from unleashing their ultimate weapon.

 **Bimm** getting aroused by **Cattus'** abs and chest tattoo: Oh my...

 **Familiar** walking over checking out **Cattus:** Dang, man...! And I thought Phibby was the only one in the sexy department! And, is that a tattoo?!

 **Simone:** Where's V and P? They betta not be sleepin on the job!

 **Prohyas** walking over with his hand on his forehead: We're here. Just got caught in a little…Wow. Nice build Cattus. Anyway, what's the scoop?

 **Cattus:** We've stopped the invaders and saved the school, (holds up Mandy's aquamarine gem) and it seems that these people spawn from the same material as the gems in the Combiner and Knowledge Magiswords.

 **Bimm** holding **Blockhead's** topaz gem: As much as I hate to say it, maybe if we use these, we'll be able to combine with each other again. That is, if they don't give off the same effect as Fusion's.

 **Vambre:** It's worth a try. We have better control of our actions and emotions, so…Phibby, would you like to fuse with us into Centurion?

 **Phibby** stretching: I would, but I think I'd rather stick to the guns I've already got.

 **Prohyas** palming his fists: Alright! Let's do this!

Bimm puts the topaz gem into the bottom of the Combiner Magisword and Cattus puts the aquamarine gem into the Knowledge Magisword. Each of the original Centurion fusees grab hold of both swords with Cattus saying with joy

 **Cattus** combining: This is where the fun begins.

 **Narrator:** Vambre Warrior, Prohyas Warrior, Bimm, Familiar, Witchy Simone, and Cattus the One Blade combine to form...!

 **Centurion** with his fist in the air: Centurion!

 **Phibby:** Not bad!

All of a sudden, a loud rumble sounds off around the two heroes, and several large black metallic towers make their decent to the surface from space, where the invader's cruiser and Planet Buster are visible to the naked eye.

 **Centurion:** This must be the Planet Buster's targeting beacon.

 **Phibby:** How could they miss it?

One of the beacons near the academy shoots a narrow beam in the sky that connects to the main cannon, aligning it near the center of the planet.

 **Centurion Simone:** That can't be good.

 **Centurion** **Familiar** Wait. Where's Cyrus?

Centurion looks behind and sees Cyrus holding on tightly, dangling from a nearby tower's edge.

 **Cyrus:** Don't worry bout me! (Points to different direction) Get your butts over to that there volcano!

In the far distance where the alien cruiser sits close to, the volcano burns with black smoke coming up from its center.

 **Centurion Familiar** Correction. THAT can't be good.

 **Centurion:** But we can't give up! Let's get-get-get up there!

 **Phibby** looking slightly disturbed: Awesome...!

The duo make their way to the other side of the map, eventually getting up the tall mountain towards path to the volcanic surface. They continue to run with great speed thanks to their enhancements, but find themselves occasionally pausing to avoid magma droplets. When they reach the top, the bottom hull of the ship is just above them, only a few feet below the clouds where it's visible.

 **Phibby:** Here it is! I'm finally ready for some action!

 **Centurion** **Cattus:** Yeah. Maybe when we get up there, we can find more information about the BWAAAK! …

 **Phibby:** I didn't know that was their name!

 **Centurion Familiar** What just happened?

 **Phibby:** Sounds like Frank got in ya, or somethin.

 **Centurion** **Bimm:** Well, he did fuse with us by accident when we fused with Professor…wait, that's right! Cyrus was supposed to help maintain the form!

 **Phibby:** So, you're like a computer, huh?

 **Centurion:** Wish we weren't. (Gets hit in shoulder by pellet shot)

The ship deploys several large machine turrets that aim straight toward the duo. They shoot at them, forcing them to go on the defensive. Phibby fires multiple missiles at some of the cannons above, but there's still hundreds more attached to it. Some of which even seem capable of respawning! Centurion blocks with his swords, trying to give Phibby some cover. However, the ship starts to make its ascent above the atmosphere, and the turrets might cause a minor eruption from the volcano. With haste, Phibby comes up with a plan.

 **Phibby** shooting with his wrist cannon: You guys get up there!

 **Centurion:** Wha...What?!

 **Centurion Cattus:** Phibby, you'll be trapped out here with the ship turrets!

 **Phibby:** I don't plan to get trapped by anybody! (Grabs Centurion's back) I'll be right there! (Throws the combiner to the ship's left wing)

Phibby lifts and throws Centurion at the ship while he remains on the volcanic surface shooting his cannon at the ship turrets. Just as the ship makes its way above the atmosphere, the turrets keep firing at Phibby, who gets hit by some even though he's using his shield. The many blasts of the guns causes the volcano pool to erupt, blowing smoke everywhere and seemingly killing Phibby! Centurion briefly gives a mourning expression before getting back on task and making his way to the ship's interior through a wall where the wing ends. He uses both magiswords to carve a perfect circle in the wall and hop in before the cruiser can seal it with an emergency hatch behind them.

End of Chapter 3


	2. Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars Part 4

After Centurion makes his way into the ship, he wanders around the long empty dark green-hued halls near the windows, viewing the outside above the Earth.

 **Centurion** looking out the window: Space…The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the combiner, (makes troll face) CENTURION! (Goes back to normal) It's ONE day mission, to blow the absolute crud outta this spaceship and save the world. By the looks of this hall, there shouldn't be any cameras nearby. (Hears thumping in chest) Already?

Simone defuses with Centurion hopping on her legs rapidly.

 **Simone** holding her skirt **:** Sorry, you guys! I didn't think we'd be gone this long! I'll be right back! (Runs down the hall)

 **Centurion Prohyas:** I'm not sure if the aliens can even wiz!

Simone runs over to a random room with a bucket in it, at first considering not doing anything with it.

 **Simone:** I know this is disgusting, but who else is coming in here? (Shuts door behind her)

Familiar and Bimm defuse with Centurion, looking out the window admiring the sight while coming up with a plan.

 **Bimm** gazing to Earth and deep space: It's so beautiful.

 **Familiar:** Yeah. Other than the Earth, nothing but emptiness in deep space. Not as grand as people make it out to be.

 **Centurion:** We need to find a way to shut off the ship and the Planet Buster, but the only other place I can think of to do that is the bridge.

 **Bimm:** Sounds like a plan!

 **Familiar:** I'm in!

 **Simone** running back to the group: Ok. Let's get outta here.

 **Centurion:** Where'd you go?

 **Simone:** To the closet. (Fuses back with Centurion)

As Centurion makes his way down the halls, a small baby-sized, triangular security drone observes them silently and floats up to the next level of the ship. When the combiner reaches another, more circular hallway, he hides behind cover for any cameras and enters a large elevator that leads up to the main deck. Centurion looks at the controls at the center of the elevator and sees a screen that has a diamond on it with four different switches.

 **Centurion:** Ok. I don't get it.

 **Cattus** in **Centurion's** mind: Don't worry friends! I'll use the power of meditation to activate it!

Centurion puts two fingers on the side of his head while holding his arm out to the control panel in deep thought.

 **Vambre** in **Centurion's** mind: Cattus, even if you were able to do this in the past, you're dealing with alien tech-

The lift suddenly activates and slowly rises to the main deck where the bridge is.

 **Vambre:** ...I stand corrected.

 **Centurion Cattus:** Ah. Fascinating. Perhaps we can learn from these aliens once this is over. (Ear twitches) Hm?

A small being in a nice blue dress, about the size of a little girl, floats down to the lift using gravity powers. She has nice poofy white hair that covers her eyes, and long white gloves with smaller gems on her palms.

 **Centurion:** Greetings.

 **Fortune Teller** sounding a bit irritated **:** So, it is you, Centurion. I was not expecting my foresight to be so close, yet highly inaccurate. And you would've been destroyed along with the volcano had it not been for Phibby.

 **Centurion:** How do you know our names?

 **Fortune Teller** : I am Fortune Teller. I can briefly see the future, only seconds later. It's rare where I come from. And each of you are all going to pay for what you've done to our gems!

 **Centurion Prohyas:** If you mean the ones we have already, you're kinda screwed. We're combined, but there's six of us, and only ONE of you. Sorry. We're still going through some things with our speeches.

 **Fortune Teller:** Ah. So you haven't perfected fusion yet after all! Which means… (Ice on floor spreads to Centurion)

 **Centurion** trying to avoid the ice: What the?! (Legs get frozen in place) Huh?!

Fortune Teller shoots ice beams at Centurion, hitting him before he can pull out his sword. One of the shots causes his muscle mass to resize and shift due to his inability to properly control the fusion. Centurion uses the Knowledge Magisword to shoot a beam at Teller, pushing her into the air. She floats above the combiner and freezes the ceiling, forming stalactites that fall to the lift and stab into the floor. Centurion tries to slash most of them, but some of the smaller icicles pierce into his chest and shoulders. He struggles to move his constantly deforming arm and grabs one of the icicles, tossing it at Teller, who swiftly dodges them. She keeps shooting ice beams at Centurion, to the point where he can't even move his arms, and accidentally defuses with Simone.

 **Simone** falling on her butt: OW! Yep. There goes my behind.

 **Centurion:** Simone, quick! Find some cover! She'll catch us both!

 **Simone** getting back on her feet dusting herself off: Normally I would. But you know me. I take any opportunity I can get! (Grabs Knowledge Magisword from Centurion's frozen hand)

Teller shoots more ice particles at Simone, but Simone uses the sword to gravitate them and blast them back at her. Teller gets pummeled by some and makes the ice on the floor become more slippery. When Simone starts slipping, she uses the sword to instead float herself up to Teller and clash.

 **Fortune Teller** using her arm to clash: I sense fear in you!

 **Simone:** Probably just me thinking about the bucket in the closet. (Breaks out of clash and lands on the floor)

Simone's landing causes the ice to break itself apart, cracking around Centurion's legs. He tries to push himself out of the frost, snapping from the floor and crashing into it. He breaks free and jumps in the air to Fortune Teller to deliver a smack to the ground! Fortune Teller falls to the floor on her arms with her clothes almost ruined from the attack.

 **Centurion Prohyas:** Had enough, cyclops?

 **Fortune Teller** turning around: You monsters! I didn't want to believe it, but now I am truly convinced! You are thieves!

 **Centurion Familiar:** Technically, you guys are the thieves. After all, you did try to kill the entire population of Earth just to steal our planet.

 **Centurion Vambre:** Now we're only doing this because you're trying to destroy it!

 **Fortune Teller:** Yes. And I have foreseen what you would do to our other gems. All the lengths you would go through. Tell me. Do you either of you know fear?

 **Centurion Familiar:** I pretend like I don't.

 **Centurion Bimm:** Always.

 **Centurion Cattus:** Not anymore.

 **Centurion Vambre:** Knowing the circumstances, I should. But I choose not to.

 **Centurion Prohyas:** I don't even know what that means!

 **Simone:** Only fear I have is not having enough money to pay for anything.

 **Fortune Teller:** I have a good feeling about one of you, but the rest of you can either die today, or live long enough to make it happen later.

 **Centurion:** Neither of those things are going to happen whether you like it or not, Fortune Teller! We're ready to take down whatever you throw at us with all that we are!

 **Fortune Teller:** This is not what you think. I meant- (Receives transmission)

 **Lord Green** on the intercom: Fortune Teller, they're too powerful for you! Come to the bridge! I have a plan for this!

 **Fortune Teller:** Understood. (Starts fleeing to the bridge)

 **Centurion:** Hold it! (Chases after Fortune Teller) You're not going anywhere!

Centurion and Simone enter the awfully large bridge where the tall Lord Green sits far in the back of the corridor in front of the main window, watching the Planet Buster align its cooling systems for firing sequence. When Fortune Teller reaches Lord Green, she reduces herself into a gem in her hand.

 **Centurion** **Cattus** defusing with **Bimm:** Bimm, take control of the ship's defense grid to shut down those turrets, while we make our stand.

 **Lord Green:** Ha! It ain't gonna happen, Centurion! Or should I say, Warriors for Hire! (Shoots lightning bolt at Centurion and Simone before they can block it)

Centurion reacts and glows, suddenly exploding into his main components! Simone falls from the attack and the Knowledge Magisword cracks open when it hits the floor and gets electrocuted. Each of the warriors fall to the floor and check themselves and their gems.

 **Lord Green:** I'll be taking these. (Levitates gems from floor) Yoink!

 **Vambre:** But...We combined with one another! We're supposed to be stronger than this!

 **Prohyas:** Wait! Where's the Combiner Magisword?!

 **Lord Green:** Moron. I don't think you know who I am. (Rises from chair) You didn't think it'd be that simple, did you? Once, I was one of many distinct leaders. But here, I am your God! And you are all on the verge of extinction! Years ago, I sent two of my best soldiers out to dispose of all life on that primitive planet of yours, so we could soon colonize it in our image. But upon contact, a storm caused their pods to crash and reduce them into their gems. Someone must've thought they were just a piece of jewelry and put them into those "Magiswords" of theirs. That's why you fused with one another.

 **Prohyas:** Well, that explains a lot!

 **Vambre:** But that doesn't tell us why you didn't come to the surface years ago!

 **Lord Green:** I was. But when I heard what happened to one of your allies' village, I knew eventually they'd come back. Unfortunately, our plan was foiled when you all arrived and fused with our Smoothy like a tool! And you smashed both her and Hothead!

 **Familiar:** Are you just nicknaming them, or were those their actual names?

 **Lord Green** zooming into **Familiar's** face: NO! (Pulls herself back) I can't even look at you without thinking of what you did to Fusion.

 **Cattus:** You say you want to destroy this world for what we did to your comrades. We didn't know they were your allies, and indeed, we apologize.

 **Simone** bowing: Yeah. Sorry about that, girl.

 **Cattus:** As representatives of the Earth, is there a possible way we may coexist with one another?

 **Vambre** whispering: Good job Cattus. Maybe she'll understand and let us go.

 **Lord Green:** I would be willing to make it happen, if you are willing to serve by our side to dispose of those primitives below.

 **Simone:** Meh. Worth a shot.

 **Lord Green:** Considering what you've done to my gems, how you used them against one another to combine, I would be honored to disagree. But no more, warriors! (Starts fusing with other gems) When I'm through with you, I'll do what no one before me has done, and destroy your planet once and for all!

Each of the warriors watch in fear as Lord Green slowly morphs into a four armed, six eyed, towering monster with what looks like two mouths and faces stacked against one another. Her hair is much spikier and have clashed colors with green, blue, and red, successfully completing the fusion.

 **Prohyas:** Holy cow! She's HUGE!

 **Cattus:** I can't even sense her power anymore! It seems to be unmeasurable!

 **Omega Fusion:** Fools! All the fusions before me were merely an extension to what we are capable of combined! Now, in honor of our fallen counterparts, you will all bow down to the might of Omega Fusion! The ultimate fusion! (Swipes arm) RAAGH!

Omega Fusion releases a massive pulse wave that blows everyone away! Just after that, she uses heat vision in a similar color to Mandy's wand beam and shoots at some of the heroes, missing Cattus, who gets up and runs and leaps across falling debris! Vambre jumps toward Omega and tries to use her Cannon Magisword to fire heart-shaped blasts at her, but Omega shakes them off and walks menacingly to Vambre, smacking her away causing her to lose a tooth!

 **Omega Fusion** in **Lord Green's** voice: I hadn't had this much fun since I told the other diamonds to screw it! (Catches dolphin sword slash from Prohyas and bends it without looking) I'm going to enjoy beating each of you all senseless, just so we can watch you squirm like how you watched Fusion get shattered! (Slings Prohyas into a pillar and punches him in the gut a few times)

Cattus gets on all fours and sprints over to Omega, jumping on her and pulling his broadsword out for a stab, only missing when she moves and severs one of her arms off! She takes the arm underneath the missing one and grabs Cattus' leg, throwing him away.

 **Omega Fusion** in **Blockhead's** voice: Oh? So, you think that's gonna stop me?

Cattus reaches for his sword again, but it's missing. Omega still has it in her hand, absorbing it like Blockhead and converting it into a metallic and sharp arm to replace the severed one.

 **Cattus** smiling nervously: Hehe… I knew that was going to happen. (Gets frozen by Mandy's beam and tossed into the ceiling before falling flat on his face on the floor)

Parts of the ceiling fall on Cattus and nearly bury him, catching Bimm's attention from the control panel near the main window of the ship. She's still having trouble shutting down the ship's defense grid, so instead, she commands the interior turrets to aim for Omega Fusion. They shoot at her like machine guns, pushing her back and damaging her fusion, deforming her and revealing a small switch in the bottom right hand she hasn't used yet.

 **Vambre:** Good thinking Bimm! Quickly everyone! Attack while she's down!

Everyone rushes at Omega, but just before they can land a blow, she releases a massive shockwave that pushes them back and sabotages the turrets! When Bimm stumbles into the controls, she accidentally tilts the ship downward. Omega grabs hold of one of the pillars, but the herpes begin to slip and fall. Bimm grabs hold of the control panel and the rest use their swords to grab hold of the ground. Simone, however, keeps falling. Luckily, before she can crash through the window to the planet below, Phibby catches her, whilst holding onto a loose piece or the floor. He appears to be damaged from the invasion from earlier, however.

 **Simone** holding on: ?!

 **Phibby** holding onto the floor **:** Don't let go, beautiful!

The rubble on top of Cattus falls from him and he lays atop a pillar. He awakens, concerned for everyone else, watching the falling objects crash through the window, only opening small holes that begin to suck the air out. The control pad automatically activates the ship's air sealing, giving Cattus a very interesting idea. He gets up and leaps to the nearest computer on the side of the wall, grabbing onto a lever and propelling himself near Omega's side where her new arm is. Phibby sees what he's doing and also hatches an idea.

 **Phibby:** Going up! (Throws Simone above him)

 **Simone** landing on a pillar: Woah! (Dodges kick from Omega Fusion)

 **Omega Fusion:** Stay away you parasites!

Prohyas and Vambre climb up the vertical floor with their sharpest magiswords, getting closer to Omega Fusion's long legs standing on the other two supports below her. When they sever both her feet, they morph into swords like her other arm and slash at the two warriors. But when she does, the pillars she's holding onto get looser.

 **Cattus** blocking a kick: Bimm! Jump to the right corridor near the controls!

Bimm follows and rises from the panel, trying to get her boundaries. She steps back a few times and gets on all fours, quickly getting back up and making a sprint for it. She jumps to the other side where the hallway is, grabbing onto the corner of the wall and getting herself in.

 **Cattus:** Shut the door!

Bimm immediately responds and closes herself in.

 **Omega Fusion** in **Fortune Teller's** voice while holding tightly to the pillars: I know what you're planning, sword wielders! (Gets hesitant by the loosening pillars) You're going to try and distract me so one of you can destroy the control panel below!

 **Cattus:** A logical assumption. (Grins) But I believe a friend of ours would say otherwise.

Omega Fusion gives a very confused look, and out of nowhere, Phibby hops in the air and stabs his triangular shield into one of the pillars Omega's holding, breaking it in two. She loses her grip and her sword hand slips off the other support beam, causing her to fall and blow through the window! The air almost completely gets sucked out and everyone tries to hold on tight. Omega tries to get herself back in by holding onto the corners of the bridge's exterior.

 **Omega Fusion** in **Mandy's** voice: You think this is over?! (Switches to Blockhead's voice) The Planet Buster's already aligned! I still have a backup switch to- (Looks at hand and notices the switch is gone) What?!

Vambre holds up the switch and sticks her tongue out at Omega Fusion. Prohyas uses his dolphin magisword to break off another pillar that falls and hits Omega's stomach, sending her flying into the Planet Buster's coolant containers on its top. She bashes into them and immediately causes a large explosion that takes up both her and the bridge of the ship, visible to the people on the surface of the Earth! As the fire builds in the ship, the exterior activates the rest of the shielding and Familiar drops himself to the control panel, landing on it and resetting the cruiser to its horizontal position. Everyone lets go of the floor and safely get their balance back. Bimm gets out of the hallway and runs back to the group, though her movements appear as though she were dizzy from the movements of the ship.

 **Familiar** trying to steady his legs: Wow…That was creative.

 **Prohyas:** Kinda makes me glad we share each other's thoughts, huh Vambre?

 **Vambre:** Certainly! But good heavens, Phibby! Where have you been all this time?

 **Familiar:** And how did you get here?

 **Phibby:** I found the pod Blockhead and Mandy came in.

 **Bimm:** But how were you able to use it?

 **Phibby:** Oh! It was easy! It's like a video game! All you do is tap the buttons in the right sequence, and everything works just fine! Took me a while to figure it out though.

Earlier, Phibby is seen trying to work with his pod's controls.

 **Phibby** pressing a random button: What's this do?

The pod suddenly shoots a missile at a nearby cabbage stand, startling a man next to it!

 **Cabbage Guy:** MY CABBAGES! That's the last time I ever star in a fanfiction!

Back to the present…

 **Phibby:** I even tested out the cannons on those target markers back home.

 **Cattus:** (Sighs) Then at last. The Fusion Wars are over.

 **Familiar:** No, it isn't.

 **Cattus:** Is there someone we haven't beaten yet?

 **Familiar:** Well, that, and she's right behind you.

 **Cattus:** I was hoping you wouldn't say that… (Gets choked by Omega Fusion and squeaks) GUAH!

Omega Fusion returns with only one arm, very little hair, scorched torso, and a near shattered gem. The other warriors try to help, but they are immediately frozen by her eye beam and tossed to the side through a wall! Bimm backs off in fear while Cattus continues to get strangled to death!

 **Omega Fusion** holding **Cattus** by the neck with a sinister tone of voice: T-t-the Planet Buster...! Give me the switch, or I will have your heart!

 **Cattus** choking: Finish it! Even if I am gone, others will stop you from succeeding...!

 **Omega Fusion:** Others?! HA! Like whom? (Turns towards Vambre) Vambre? No. Too English. What about Prohyas? Simone? Phibby, Famil-oh, Familiar! I see you doin it, but not in the state you're in now. No more muscle, no more fusions, so… (Prepares to stab Cattus but gets distracted by thrown pebble)?!

Omega turns to her back and finds Bimm afraid, with nowhere to hide after she threw a rock at her. Omega, however, doesn't attack, and is instead more surprised to see that she did something, almost letting go of Cattus while in awe at Bimm.

 **Omega Fusion** in **Fortune Teller's** voice: Ah. Destiny's child. I was expecting better resistance than this.

 **Bimm:** Please! Let go of him! You're hurt!

 **Familiar** struggling to move in a rather desperate tone of voice: Y-y-yeah. You've already lost your Planet Buster.

 **Omega Fusion** correcting **Familiar** : Lost 'part' of it. I still have enough energy to at least destroy your precious homeland. (Slowly raises voice) And once we repair the damages, we'll soon have the machine up and running again to finally FINISH, WHAT WE STARTE-

Unexpectedly, Omega pauses in absolute shocked, slowly looking up at her forehead in slight fear. In the shadows, Cattus has the Combiner Magisword lunged through Omega's head, ending her. She lets go of him, and her body falls to the floor, diffusing into the other inanimate gems. Cattus puts his blade back in his backpack and looks at the gems on the floor with Bimm accompanying him.

 **Simone** getting up while holding her arm: Cattus! You've done it!

 **Prohyas:** Yeah! And you're the second cat-person to do it, with the Combiner Magisword!

 **Phibby:** That's a new record!

 **Cattus:** I... I didn't mean for it to end like this. But I had no choice.

 **Vambre:** She could've destroyed the Earth, Cattus! But you stopped it! Quite horrifically, but you still did it!

 **Cattus:** No. All of us have! Each one of us have saved the day once more! But something doesn't quite seem right. Why would Omega stop for Bimm? She could have succeeded if she wasn't distracted.

 **Familiar** with his hand on Bimm's shoulder: Yeah. Good on you, sis! I didn't think you had it in you!

 **Bimm:** I didn't think I did anything. In fact, she sounded just like Teller when she saw me.

 **Vambre:** Maybe she saw something in you that she didn't before, calling you "destiny's child."

 **Familiar:** Ok. But what about the ship and the Planet Buster?

 **Prohyas:** We could just blow it all up, but we need a way back home.

 **Phibby:** I could toss you all back down! Then again, we'd burn up or whatever.

 **Bimm:** Don't you have your pod?

 **Phibby:** I did, but I accidentally crashed somewhere in the ship since there wasn't any landing space.

 **Cattus:** Perhaps we can use this vessel to bring ourselves back to the surface and hold onto it. There are so many things we can learn from the archives of its databanks, and we could potentially make a new extraterrestrial-

 **Phibby:** Blah, blah, blah! LET'S SMASH STUFF! (Slams on bridge controls)

Phibby completely wrecks the bridge controls, causing the ship to fall to the atmosphere and burn on impact!

 **Cattus** finishing his sentence: ...discovery.

 **Phibby** giving **Cattus** a disk: Here. Your archives.

 **Cattus:** Huh. That's, very nice of you, muscle man! I'm proud of you.

 **Simone** holding onto the ruined controls: Heads up! We're going down!

 **Familiar** stumbling: How do we expect ourselves to get off?!

 **Prohyas:** Same way we came! (Carves hole through wall and kicks it down)

The ship breaks into the atmosphere and nears the volcanic mountain, prompting everyone to leap out where the surface is. Bimm and Cattus are last, but Bimm hesitates from the odds. Suddenly, Cattus lifts her in his arms and he gives a very comforting look before he jumps out with her still in hand. Instead of landing with everyone else, they accidentally land in a nearby pond just below the others, and the cruiser crashes into an empty surface, creating a massive explosion that can be viewed from the Adventure Academy at a far distance away! Both Cattus and Bimm spring out of the water and look at the damages, realizing they've won.

 **Cattus:** We...We've won!

 **Bimm:** You were amazing, Cattus! I was scared to death!

 **Cattus** smiling: As I've said before, we all have our fears, Bimm. But we must overcome them, even if we need a little bit of help.

 **Bimm:** That reminds me. What about the Planet Buster?

Instantly, a big and loud explosion in space goes off, signifying the self-destruction of the Planet Buster due to the cruiser's destruction. A bright shining light emanates from the blast, making sort of a beautiful star-like ball in the sky. Bimm and Cattus, for a moment, gaze at each other and close their eyes, slowly leaning over to each other's faces, when abruptly

 **Cyrus** out of nowhere: And how's my two love birds doin after all that went down?

 **Bimm** and **Cattus** baking away from each other: AH-Uh! Nothing!

 **Cattus** getting nervous: We were, uh, just about to hug each other for a job well done!

 **Bimm** sweating a little: N-no harm at all!

Another explosion from the damaged cruiser goes off in the background.

 **Cyrus:** Seems like ya'll done a lot more damage if anything. But, I'm sure it ain't no big deal. Nice job kids!

 **Familiar** coming over: Where'd you come from?

 **Cyrus:** I came here when I saw that space cannon blow up the first time. Had a feeling ya'll would come back eventually.

 **Prohyas** coming over: Guess we really are finished with this whole alien thing, huh?

 **Vambre:** I sure hope so. But if there really are alien races out there, we could probably find more Magiswords! Maybe even something greater than that! Although, I do feel really bad leaving those gems aboard the vessel now that it's come to this.

 **Familiar:** Yeah. You could call it an, EXPLOSIVE VICTORY!

 **Everyone:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Familiar:** HAHAaaah, we are so wrong…

 **Simone** leaning towards **Phibby** with the broken Knowledge Magisword in hand **:** By the way, what did you call me earlier? (Starts stroking her hair) Something about good looks, handsome?

 **Phibby** turning red: Uuuuh…

 **Prohyas:** We've all been there buddy.

 **Cattus and Bimm:** Yes…We have. (Quickly glances each other)

 **Cyrus:** Well, looks like your job here is done. (Starts walking off) Let's get outta here before the lava spreads again.

Everyone else start walking back home, but Cattus stands in place and looks over toward the ruins of the downed cruiser in the sunset. He sits his leg on top a boulder with his arm on his knee, watching as the fires burn. He takes a moment to think about his experience, looking back at the Magisword in his hand and the name "Destiny Child," only wondering why Fortune Teller would call someone that. For the rest, its only now that the Warriors and their allies ask, what lies beyond the reaches of their planet? What out there could be more powerful, more valuable, more grand than a Magisword? No one has a clear answer. But one thing's for certain, something tells them they'll know soon enough.

End of Part 4


End file.
